


Blades & Boggarts

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Boggarts, But like it's obviously romantic because it's me, Child Abuse, I want a good teacher so I wrote one and she's beautiful, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inktober, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Violence, Why the frickety frack would you make boggarts a public thing, riddikulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: A Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson gone wrong is a more common occurrence than you think, but not for Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Blades & Boggarts

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS:   
> This contains graphic descriptions of blood and violence (though it's not real), past child abuse, and a character has a panic attack. If that's potentially triggering to you don't read. I tried to research panic attacks to write it accurately, but if this is offensive please let me know and I'll take it down.

“Hello darlings today’s class is something a bit more exciting! You’ll all be participating in a hands-on lesson about boggarts. To remind you all of the basics, a boggart is a common household spirit. What makes these little buggers particularly tricky to get rid of is the fact that they will take the form of your greatest fear.” To accentuate this fact Professor Baudenhall pulled down a diagram depicting a rather gory series of images. Each something more horrific than the last.  
“Take care to remember the spell Riddikulus. Say it confidently and clearly, and try to imagine something funny. Any funny memory will do, but thinking of your fear in a laughable situation works the best. This is important Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter!” She shouted. The class snickered as James and Sirius guiltily turned back around. Professor Baudenhall was young, kind and taught the most interesting class so it was no surprise that anyone who had a preference for women had taken a liking to her. Her love for her students was further proven in the way she referred to them with whatever they preferred to be called.  
James’ blush stood out against his dark hair and skin, and he at least had the decency to look properly ashamed. Sirius however still had his laidback expression on his face, which the Marauders and Baudenhall knew to be hiding his actual feelings.   
“I feel that a hands-on learning experience is vital to students’, however this is a Defense Against the Dark Arts class and boggarts are no joke. At least not until you hit them with the Riddikulus spell. You will each go into the cabinet one by one and will face off against the boggart. Remain calm, say Riddikulus while imagining your fear in a funny situation and all will be well. If it is too much to handle simply come out if possible, or scream.”  
At the terrified looks on her students’ faces Baudenhall smiled. “You’ll be fine, but your biggest fear is your biggest fear for a reason, and this can be fairly traumatic. If we don’t hear anything after 3 minutes I will go in and help you. I refrain from doing this in public as your fears are private things. Any volunteers? Ah yes Jillian Armerie!”   
A small girl with bright pink hair stepped forward and drew her wand. She entered the cabinet and the class watched with bated breaths as the door swung shut. A rattling noise was heard and then silence. She stepped out a minute later a bit sweaty, but smiling.  
“Excellent! Who wants to go next?”  
Sirius and James pushed each other, smirking. “I bet I’ll do it in forty-five seconds.”   
“Nah, I can do it in thirty.”  
Sirius strolled up, still smirking. As he grew nearer the cabinet seemed to grow larger. A dark stain covered one corner. Had that always been there? He could feel his nerves rising, but he would not look like a fool. He stepped into the darkness and the door swung shut.  
It took a second for his eyes to adjust but then he saw a strange misty thing. The boggart. It paused it’s shifting, as if contemplating and then began to morph, twisting almost sickeningly. Then suddenly, it disappeared. Something rather weighty appeared in his palm and he pulled it closer to his eyes. The thing glinted and then his stomach lurched. This knife… no, no, no. By itself it was a thing of his nightmares, but the blood on it… He prayed it was his, that was something he could deal with, and had dealt with before. The scars littering his back were not an accident and Walburga Black could attest to that.   
His stomach dropped further as he stepped back and felt something crunch underneath his foot. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming as he stared into the blank eyes of James Potter. His body was slashed and mutilated. It was laid at an odd angle near the bodies of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Sirius forced himself to ignore whatever was beneath his foot and walked forward, praying that was the end of it.   
Today was not his day. First, no pudding in the Great Hall and now Peter’s body too. Please, please not Moony he thought. Finally, something was going alright; there were no more bodies. He relaxed his grip on the knife and was trying to slow his breathing when he heard a choked sob. He squinted into the darkness and there was his Moony curled up with tears streaming down his face. Sirius went to comfort him, but Moony flinched away and only sobbed further. He tried to back away to give Remus some space, but his legs refused to move. Then, his body started to move towards Remus without his consent. He desperately tried to stop, but he could only watch in horror as the obsidian blade plunged into Remus and his hand dragged it down, creating a gash in Moony’s abdomen. He wanted to do something, anything else- yet nothing was working. Remus’ screams filled the air as Sirius drew patterns into his flesh, all the while laughing.  
It had been 2 minutes and Remus was getting antsy. He was a werewolf, which to most people was pretty scary. However, he knew how to deal with that. Sirius had gone through hell and back with his family and had never truly learned how to cope. Remus tried his best to help him, but there was only so much you could do when the other party was unwilling. There hadn’t been any sounds out of the cabinet and he didn’t like this. Sirius was naturally gifted at most magic and it seemed strange that he wasn’t already out of there. When a muffled noise, almost like a sob reached his ears he started forward.  
“Mr. Lupin what do you think you’re doing?!”  
Crap, he had forgotten that not everyone had his werewolf senses and wouldn’t be able to pick up the tiny sounds. A detention was worth helping Sirius though, so he ignored Professor Baudenhall and ran forward before she could do anything else. He busted through the cabinet door and ran to Sirius who was shaking. The darkness hid most of whatever had caused this reaction, but Remus could see blood. He put his body in front of Sirius hoping to get the boggart to notice him.   
It worked like a charm and the boggart shifted into a shimmering globe. The moon, how predictable. It was honestly almost laughable. He shouted Riddikulus and imagined the globe as a ball of cheese. The cheese ball dropped to the ground and dispersed back into the misty form of the boggart. It would take a few moments for it to regain its bearings, and Remus planned to use that time to its fullest potential. Sirius would not want to go out there like this.   
As Sirius continued to shake Remus put his arms around him and slowed his own breathing, hoping Padfoot would match it. He kissed the top of his head and began to whisper. “Hey Pads it’s gonna be alright. The boggart is gone and nothing was real. You’re safe. Let’s try to slow our breathing so you can tell me what you need.”  
Professor Baudenhall would normally never let another student run into the cabinet like that, but what those two boys had was special. She could see their bond was something so strong it seemed almost like fate that their lives were intertwined. They understood each other in a way that no one could even hope to replicate. They were so different, yet so alike and matched just perfectly. Just like the moon and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Count how many times I say something, body, or but :) Also wHaT iS dIaLogUe. Professor Baudenhall is the love of my life and should be yours.


End file.
